


LONELY

by Fionaaa



Category: Boys Love | Schoolboy Crush
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaaa/pseuds/Fionaaa
Summary: 犹太人杰克在波兰一座民宅偶遇原集中营军官奈布萨贝达，一场疯狂性爱和战后没羞没臊的生活，注意避雷*





	LONELY

配对：杰克/佣兵  
　　  
犹太混血杰克x纳粹军官奈布  
　　  
分级：R  
　　  
*含有少量血腥*男男性行为非细致描写*少量人物形象ooc

作者：霉兰妮  
　　  
推荐BGM： 《lonely》 Bllie Eilish  
　　  
正文↓

 

被雨水冲刷的波兰，阴暗潮湿极了，黑云翻滚着积压在城市上方的天空。盟军解放了波兰，奥斯维辛集中营里早就没了重军把守，只是不知道那残暴的希姆莱为什么没有建议全部处死这些可怜的囚犯。  
　　  
　　  
穿着条纹衬衫的犹太人窝在一起，眼神中读出来的全部都是都是不安与恐惧。  
　　  
　　  
“你和我们一起走吗，苏联人马上就能解放这里了” 一个男人走向他拍了拍他的肩。  
　　  
　　  
“不了…你们先走吧，我可能还需要处理一些东西”他笑了笑。  
　　  
　　  
那是一个穿粉红色囚服的高个儿，对着镜子审视自己。褪下这身羞辱性的囚衣，囚衣下的 是一副线条紧凑的、年轻活力的身体 只是布满伤疤。  
　　  
　　  
将这一抹粉红抛入火盆，火盆里木炭烧的正旺，劈啪作响，火焰慢慢吞噬包围了衣服，妖艳的火舌跳动着，粉红色的囚服 渐渐化作灰烬。  
　　  
粉红色，倒三角，六芒星  
　　  
　　  
呵  
　　  
　　  
“你们是更讨厌犹太人，还是更讨厌同性恋？"  
　　  
　　  
从雾都求学归来，本打算在柏林的底下同志吧放松片刻，却倒霉的因为这个可笑的种族政策，被关押在这个暗无天日的奥斯维辛。“”  
　　  
　　  
杰克打着军官们遗落下的黑色雨伞，在波兰街头穿梭。下雨着的街道起了薄雾，正像雾都伦敦一般，适合伪装者隐匿起来。  
　　  
　　  
他黑色瞳孔放大，发现那栋别墅里并未锁门 谨慎的推开了大门，疑惑的走入廊深处。  
　　  
　　  
“有人在这儿吗?”他的德语连贯而流畅，但没人回应。  
　　  
　　  
"Is anyone here?”他又用英语重复，依旧是沉寂 “也许真的没有人在这儿，不过这可是个躲避雨的好地方!”  
　　  
　　  
杰克走进厨房，想找些食物和水出乎意料的是，一个穿着已经不整齐了的黑色军装的金发青年，满身是血的瘫倒在厨房门口。  
　　  
　　  
“别过来…从这个房子出去…”那人虚弱的睁开眼，用尽全身力气站起身 警告这位闯入者。  
　　  
　　  
原来是他  
　　  
　　  
奈布萨贝达，原来的奥斯维辛集中营的盖世太保军官。  
　　  
　　  
阴冷的穿堂风，冷的奈布萨贝达一阵寒颤，点烟起身准备活动活动。军靴踏的地板吱呀作响，突然 一双手猛的把住眼前的牢笼栏杆。  
　　  
　　  
“奈布长官，您这是要去哪里，小猫沙龙么?"杰克眨眨眼。  
　　  
　　  
“呵…我怎么可能会去那种地方，请你下次不要在干涉他人隐私，杰克，这件事我已经告诉你很多遍了。”  
　　  
　　  
“哦…我知道。但奈布长官，我想您不是别人。”杰克继续对着奈布扯着嘴角 无耻地笑着 “奈布长官，我想我同样也告诉过你很多遍了”  
　　  
　　  
奈布萨贝达看起来有一丝愠怒，但良好的贵族教养 告诉他他不可以随便生气。  
　　  
　　  
“好吧…你到底要干什么” 奈布无奈的看着杰克  
　　  
　　  
“嗯..也许奈布长官，您尊贵的一个吻”  
　　  
　　  
杰克无赖似的用修长的手指点点自己的薄唇，意思是要亲布和自己接吻。  
　　  
　　  
“你！！我想你根本没有搞清楚，到底你是囚犯还是我是囚犯...难道你还是不清楚帝国法令……”  
　　  
　　  
"第一百七十五条”  
　　  
　　  
“好的，您清楚就是了!”  
　　  
　　  
奈布萨贝达转身离去，军靴发出的刚劲有力地脚步声，真是意气风发、年轻有为的帝国栋梁。  
　　  
　　  
意气风发?  
　　  
　　  
只怕奈布萨贝达现在和这个词早都已经无缘。  
　　  
　　  
“我再说一遍..离开这个房子”  
　　  
　　  
他一眼认出了这个男人，那个无赖的伪绅士。  
　　  
　　  
“哦?这是您的房子吗?奈布先生。"杰克眯起眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
奈布眼前的杰克越来越模糊，渐渐变黑 接着就昏昏沉沉往地上倒。迎接他的并不是坚硬冰冷的地板砖，而是一个不怎么温暖还有些别扭的怀抱，但唇上柔软触感让奈布瞬时间清醒。  
　　  
　　  
“小心啊，奈布长官”  
　　  
　　  
然后又是一个不怀好意的微笑  
　　  
　　  
奈布萨贝达十分艰难般的瞪了杰克一眼，嘴里硬生生吐出来两个字。  
　　  
　  
“混蛋”  
　　  
　　  
确实，杰克确实是个喜欢趁人之危的混蛋。杰克扶着奈布萨贝达坐下来，随即就是欺身而上，双手捧着奈布萨贝达的脸，强迫与自己对视。  
　　  
　　  
“我想，美军对你们做的事情应该很不错，毕竟你们干了那么多美好的事情啊。”微凉的手指尖滑过那人光滑细腻的脸颊。“你们将柏林底下所有的同志酒吧都清洗了一  
番，将所以的同志都关押在这恶心的地方。哦对，还有犹太人啊，那个奥斯维辛的毒气室..你知道吗，这些可怜的人们的鞋子都能堆成一座小山了。”  
　　  
　　  
“对了奈布先生..请问你最恨同性恋呢，还是犹太人?”  
　　  
　　  
“对不起，我只是奉行元首的命令，我都不恨，也不讨厌，我实在是很同情你们的遭遇。”奈布萨贝达推开杰克敷在脸上的手掌，但随即又被死死的钳制住下巴。  
　　  
　　  
“啊…现在想要装作伪善者吗，很晚了。”  
　　  
　　  
“放开，我没有装伪善者..我本来就不对这种族政策做任何评论，杰克，你真的弄疼我了!”蓝眼睛里涌出来泪水，牙齿咬的紧紧地，拳头不重不轻的捶打杰克的前胸。  
　　  
　　  
“奈布先生..这次你可过分了”

 

伴随着时有时无胸膛上的痛感，将奈布萨贝达的双手紧紧握在一起，用力按在皮沙发上，身体压上了奈布的身躯将整个人都笼罩在自己身下。  
　　  
　　  
杰克把头埋在奈布萨贝达柔软温暖的颈窝，狠狠的亲吻着啃咬那雪白的肩膀。奈布拼命的反抗，因为背上来自一个混蛋的压力，他而不得不将脸側过去-边的脸贴着冰凉的皮  
沙发。  
　　  
　　  
“求你了，放开我!杀了我...求你别这样对我，杀了我吧杰克..”  
　　  
　　  
欲火和强烈的羞耻感让奈布萨贝达忍不住的甚至想要求饶，这种事情简直是对一个军人最大的侮辱。  
　　  
　　  
“别反抗了宝贝，反抗是没有一点作用的"杰克含着奈布略微有些泛红的耳垂，另一只手伸到了他刚刚止住血的腹部伤口 手指微微用力，奈布萨贝达已经疼得湿润了眼眶。  
　　  
　　  
“还有，我怎么可能会舍得杀了你啊，奈布长官...杰克用舌尖舔舐着奈布萨贝达湿润的眼角 “而且，你觉得你们这些纳粹的罪行，能仅仅用杀戴来解决吗?”  
　　

说着，杰克手上的动作也越来越过分，褪下了奈布血迹斑斑的长裤。吻顺着锁骨一直到尾椎骨，少年未经人事的身体忍不住的阵阵颤栗。杰克麻利的解开了束缚着自己的皮带，将奈布的身子翻过来面对着自己。  
　　  
　　  
奈布萨贝达猛然的抬腿，袭击了杰克本已经胀痛的下体。杰克吃痛的撑起身子，奈布也顺便挣脱桎梏起身离开沙发准备向门外跑去，就被杰克大力的拽住手臂甩向沙发，从  
新压上那拥有优美曲线的身躯，将奈布的一条腿抬起来放在自己的肩上。  
　　  
　　  
“我再说一遍，别尝试逃走”杰克猩红了双眼，语气也比平常冷了不少。

　　  
奈布觉得现在的杰克有些陌生，在他的印象里杰克一直都是一副流氓无赖的样子，从来没有像现在这样可怖。  
　　  
　　  
“本来想温柔待你的，可惜你硬是要我对你失去耐心，那么.."  
　  
　　  
杰克冷笑，将炙热的性器粗暴的进入那金发青年的后庭，没有扩张和润滑干涩的后穴很是排斥杰克的分身。从后穴产生的剧烈痛感沿着脊椎直达奈布萨贝达的大脑，疼痛仿佛已经把那个坚韧的佣兵毫不留情地撕成两半。  
　　  
　　  
肠壁狠狠地收缩、绞紧，血液从两人交台之处渗出来，不过是最好的润滑剂让杰克在奈布萨贝达的身体里能更好的动。这样激烈反抗，奈布十分不好受，杰克也好不到哪去肠壁中的分身被夹得生疼。  
　　  
　　  
杰克用嘴唇贴.上奈布微张的唇，因为疼痛奈布将他的嘴唇咬烂。奈布也如同狼狗一样啃噬杰克在自己口腔里肆虐的舌。顿时间，这个吻充满了血液的腥甜。就算很疼，杰克也依旧按部就班的继续着这个吻，直到奈布萨贝达马上要窒息时才松开拉出一条混有血丝的银线。  
　　  
　　“奈布长官，难道你在接吻的时候不会呼吸吗?”杰克坏笑着捏着奈布萨贝达的下巴，看着眼前这个满脸通红喘着粗气的人儿，下身的动作却依旧没有停止。  
　　  
　　“还是说，您以前从来没有和别人接过吻?”  
　　  
　　奈布别过头去，回避这个令人十分难堪的问题。  
　　  
　　  
杰克两手环着奈布的细腰，抱着他坐在自己身上双手托着两瓣柔软的臀肉，挺立的分身在奈布的肠壁中驰骋。两人面面相觑，奈布萨贝达只和杰克对视了短短的一秒就败下阵来，羞涩的把头埋在杰克怀里手指紧抠杰克结实的后背高潮时，奈布有些发白的手指不知该放在何处，只好握成拳头捶打杰克的肩头。那人也就干脆任他捶打，吮吸着奈布胸膛上的，红的像是要滴血的两点凸起，两人最终一起把自己交代给了对方。  
　　  
　　奈布无力的趴在杰克身上喘息，这蓝眼人儿的味道，比杰克想象中还要美味的多，漂亮的纳粹现在正属于着他。白浊从后穴里流出，在雪白的腿上蜿蜒着，全身都是欢爱的痕迹，眼泪滚滚落下。那美丽的蓝眼睛被眼睫毛遮盖住，睫毛上全是晶莹的眼泪珠子。

“对不起”

　　  
奈布红着眼睛先开口

 

“你把我送上军事法庭吧，我不奢求你们的原谅。我的死也不可能和你们受过的痛苦相比，所以...我愿意接受审判”

　　  
杰克什么也没说，只是重新讲蓝眼人儿压回自己身下，吻铺天盖地的袭来。身下是诱人而狠毒的纳粹啊，这感觉是无与伦比的。

　　  
军服，金发，碧眼

　　  
呵，该何去何从。

　　


End file.
